Broken
by Gohanforever
Summary: Gohan was broken, mentally and physically. His mother was the cause, she had broken him, beaten him, strangled him, raped him, hurt him and so much more. Could Goku and Bulma be the father and mother Gohan never had?
1. Chapter 1

**Mother's broken trust.**

Gohan was working as fast as he could on his homework. The three-and-a-half-year-old knew the punishment that would await him if he didn't do it.

He didn't mean it to happen, why was he so tired? He just closed his eye's for a minute while his mom was out and having fun in the city. Why didn't his mom let him play with some toy's while he was taking a break? His mom was so mean.

He HAD to do what he had to do. He tried finishing his homework…but it was too late. The door to his room opened and his mom thumped. She literally tore Gohan's books from him. She read it and searched for any answers. She threw the book down and hit Gohan on the cheek very hard.

"YOU MONKEY, YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR ASSIGNMENT!" She screamed causing the poor boy to cover his ears in pain. Chichi pulled the little boy by his tail. The boy was practically screaming with pain, since his tail was sensitive.

Chichi brought out a knife and said "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! PATHETIC! DUMB! AND STUPID!" She then held poor Gohan with her hands as the boy started shivering. She turned him around as he started to beg. "P…Please mom...not again…please." Chichi ignored the boy's pain and cries. She slowly cut open Gohan's back making him bleed. Gohan's face was defining hurt and shock towards his mother's actions. After she was done she literally kicked him into the bathroom and said "Clean yourself up. After you have done that there will be more work for you at your table."

Gohan painfully crept up towards the bathroom cabinet and opened it. He poured the emergency alchahol on his tiny body. He winced at the pain.

His mind couldn't take it anymore, he needed to escape. He MUST! Yet that didn't stop him from trying to please his mother. He walked out with new clothes.

He sat at his desk and his stomach growled. Oh, he was hungry! He started thinking of delicious rice and stew…. "GROWL!" Gohan winced. He wasn't allowed to eat in front of chichi. She's mostly at home most of the time and she doesn't cook so Gohan eats some of the takeaway's she usually gets. The lack of food made Gohan a very pale child. His ribs were showing.

Gohan wasn't even allowed to sleep most of the time. He fell asleep whilst doing homework, so often. Then he would get punishments for falling asleep. His mom would give him homework over and over again.

He hated his mom.

He looked out of his window in the hotel were they were staying. He saw a large dome building over there, he needed to go there. His mom was talking to a date. The people she dated would sometimes go into his room and touch him on places he felt was private. Once one of her boyfriends went into his room and licked his… he shivered at the thought.

His mother came in and gave him some more homework. When Gohan looked at it and started to work on it, his stomach growled. His mother stopped and glared at him. "How dare you be hungry at a time like this." She quietly scowled. "You disobedient monkey." She kicked him in the ribs. The three-year-old was dealt with soon enough.

After his mother left him he crawled towards the window. He needed air. The moment he stuck his head out of the window, he vomited nothing but dust. He had not eaten in days.

He couldn't take it anymore he needed to get out. He couldn't stay with his mom. He climbed out of the window and softly landed on the grass.

He painfully walked towards the domed building that read Capsule Corps. He made it to the door before hissing in pain. His cut had reopened as well as his cut on his golden brown tail. He pressed the button and passed out from lack of Blood, food and exhaustion.

(Mt. Pouatzu)

It had almost been three years since chichi left him. Goku remembered that chichi went berserk after she saw her stomach. Goku told her it was nothing to worry about.

The next day she mysteriously disappeared leaving a note that he was a bastard and she wanted nothing to do with him.

He had come to accept that a long time ago. Yet he felt he didn't know what was going on. For the past three years his instincts told him to go search for chichi. Yet he didn't since he respected her wishes.

The phone rang. Goku picked it up "Hello Son Goku speaking." Goku heard Bulma on the other line "Goku get here immediately, we found a boy in front of our house." Goku was a bit surprised "Why should I come Bulma?" He cautiously asked "He has a tail." She said and Goku was already calling the flying Nimbus.

(Gohan's medical room)

Beep…..beep…beep….beep. beep…beep…beep…beep

"You know Goku I thought you were the only one with a tail when you were a kid." Huh, Gohan heard voices. Who was Goku? Was it the one his mom hated? He wasn't sure.

"Me too Bulma, but the kid seems to have a tail too." Bulma? Why did that sound familiar? Gohan's eye's opened. A lady with blue hair and a man with black hair were talking with each other. They looked at Gohan and saw he was awake.

They walked to him. Gohan was scared, images of his mother's boyfriends using him for their desires as well as his mother kicked and slapped him since he could remember flashed through his mind.

He curled up into a ball sobbing. His tail curled around his legs. He closed his eyes expecting the blows that will hurt him. Yet none came. He opened an eye as the man with black hair slowly curled his fingers through Gohan's hair. "Hey there." The man said. Gohan felt like he could trust the man, he seemed so nice. But what if it was one of his mother's tricks? No it didn't feel like that.

"Hi my names Goku, what's your name?" Goku? The name GOKU! Gohan trembled so violently that Goku had to hold him still in order to actually talk. Gohan started shedding tears, unable to talk.

Goku felt sad as he saw the child cry. He gently cooed to the boy while holding him. Gohan first tried to get out of his hug, but then Gohan submitted and emptied his tears on Goku's gi whilst Goku holding the boy rocking him back and forth, rubbing Gohan's back whilst saying "There there, shh, you're ok."

Bulma was shocked at how good Goku seemed to be handling the child. She then gently said to the boy "We…we found you outside of our door. Are you ok?" The child's bloodshot eyes studied her and said "No, I am not ok. You found me outside the door because I ran away from my mom."

Bulma gently asked Gohan "What is your name? Why did you run away?" The child's intelligent eyes scanned around the room and he said "My name is Son Gohan and I ran away because Mommy kept hurting me. Even her boyfriends would sometimes do horrible things to me." Bulma and Goku's eyes widened when they heard Gohan's name.

Bulma carefully asked "What are your parents name?" Gohan shivered and Goku put a medical blanket on him. "My daddy's name is Son Goku and my mommy's name is Chichi"

That was when all hell broke loose. Goku's eyes seemed to pop out of his head "Chichi's your mom!?" Bulma then said to Goku "That means you're his dad. You did do IT right."

It was silent for a few minutes and then Goku said to Gohan "Well that means I can take you home. Bulma will you help me get the adoption papers?" Bulma was out of the room before he could blink.

Goku looked at the three-year-old boy and sat down next to him. He smiled and hug his son. Gohan hugged back, taking the scent of Goku to calm him down. His tail wrapped around Goku's arm, a sign of complete trust. Goku's heart somewhat melted. It had taken his scent to calm down the poor boy down.

Gohan went back to sleep in Goku's arms. Goku looked at the now sleeping boy in his arms. His heart ached for the boy. He knew he was Gohan's father, he would take care of him. "Come on buddy…" He said and put the small body back to bed.

He would protect his son he vowed. HE would take care of him. His mother had broken the trust he put in her.

There was only one problem though. He needed to get past Chichi. He knew she was stubborn, but he wouldn't give up. Goku was already attached to Gohan.

Goku slowly looked over the boy's skin. The boy was covered in bruises. Gohan's soft skin and hair was a mess.

Goku then said to "Bulma it may be best to stay at my home, he will be safer there. And chichi won't be able to hurt him."

Goku took the young boy in his arms and called Nimbus. He dropped the boy in it and both flew towards Goku's home. Goku gently tucked away the small body into a bed he made. Goku searched for something to eat. He knew the boy would be hungry after such a day. And to top it all of it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His ribs were defiantly showing.

He **would** adopt Gohan. He **would** not let chichi win. It was ok with him that chichi left him, but to keep him away from his only son and then abusing him made Goku angry. 

Gohan was HIS!

(Authors notes)

I don't know what to expect from this story this just appeared in my mind and I had to do something or it would drive me crazy.

I hope you all enjoy it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fathers son.**

 _Gohan was looing out of his window, he saw children playing outside. He sighed. He wished he could go play too. CREAK! His door opened and Chichi stormed into the room. She then said "Gohan! You brat! Why isn't your work done?!" Chichi took the book and hit poor Gohan with it. Gohan was crying "Mommy… I'm sorry… I'll do better." Chichi ignored him and kicked him in his stomach, making him double over. She then dragged him by his hair to her room. "This is for your own good Gohan." Gohan trembled as Chichi threw him on her bed. She opened the closet and said "You didn't do your work so a hiding won't do you any good. The wire-whip should do the trick." Gohan started crying again as he begged his mom for mercy that would never come. WHIP!_

Gohan woke up screaming his throat raw. Goku heard this and ran into the room only to find a trembling Gohan.Gohan was crying and his tail whipped behind him. Goku tried to sooth Gohan. He hugged the Chibi and rubbed circles around his back. It calmed him down enough so that he could talk. "Hey there it was just a dream, it can't be that bad, can it?" Gohan looked at Goku and said "She hurt me and called me a freak. Why?"

Goku was shocked as to how chichi would hurt Gohan. "I don't know Gohan, but I just know that you and I are going to be staying here now. I will be adopting you." Goku noted as Gohan's tail raised in curiosity. "How are you going to do that daddy?"

Goku looked at Gohan and saw how skinny he was. Goku frowned and ignored Gohan's question and said "Are you hungry?". As if to mirror Goku's thoughts Gohan's stomach rumbled. Goku smiled and asked "Can you walk?" Gohan shook his head. Goku picked him up and awkwardly held him to his chest. Gohan's golden brown tail wrapped around Goku arm.

Goku took Gohan outside. There was some poor animal, that was cooking. Gohan's stomach rumbled and Goku put him at the table he made. Once dinner was ready both Man and child ate. He saw how much food Gohan ate and he was starting to get worried. 

"Gohan are you ok? Maybe you are eating a bit much." He knew he ate a lot, but he still didn't know about how hungry Gohan really was. Gohan ignored him and ate even more, before he burped and finished eating. It was still night. Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes. Goku took Gohan to his bed. Gohan fell asleep in Goku's arms.

Goku tucked him in bed and went to call Bulma. He rang her number and instantly answered "Bulma speaking" Goku grinned "Hi Bulma do you have any news about Gohan." Bulma's voice sounded tired but she said "Yes…Yes I do. He is your son, your dna and his matches. Chichi came in here earlier." Goku stiffened "She said she saw you flying off on Nimbus with Gohan. She wants him back and she is going to take you to court."

Goku then said "Well I am going to fight to get Gohan back. Chichi hurt him really badly." Goku remembered the poor wounds on Gohan's body, that were inflicted by Chichi." Bulma then said "Good because the trial starts tomorrow. You, me and Gohan need to be ready." Goku agreed and put down the telephone.

When Gohan woke up Goku explained the situation to Gohan. He expected Gohan would be scared and crying, but he just said "Ok."

(The next day in the court.)

Gohan was walking in the court room, with a small replica of Goku's Gi plus the tail. When they entered Gohan was a bit frightened. He was scared so he clung to Goku's leg. Goku didn't mind at all, he seemed to enjoy being a father.

All seemed fine when a certain Chichi came in saw Goku and Gohan. She opened her mouth and screamed: "Gohan!" She ran towards the terrified child and she was about to rip him off of Goku's leg when Goku said "NO!" Chichi stopped and glared at Goku. "Give. Me. Back. My. Child." She sneered. Gohan clung even tighter to Goku and he was trembling.

Chichi was about to say something when a woman said: "Mr. and Mrs. Son The judges are willing to see you." Goku was walking silently. There were three judges behind a table. "MR and Mrs. Son you are here because of your child, Gohan. It says here that you want him back, because you believe Goku isn't a good husband." Chichi answered and said "Yes, my husband was never good at all." The judges didn't blink an eye "Mr. Son you and Ms. Bulma Briefs want to adopt Gohan, who is in your care at the moment. You want to take care of him, because you and Ms. Bulma Briefs say chichi has been abusing young Gohan?" Goku nodded and said "That is right, sir." The judges were silent, one of them were looking at young Gohan who was clutching his daddy's leg. The judge asked "Is that a tail." Chichi surprisingly answered and said "Yes the brat was born with one. Just like his father." The judge seemed to dislike chichi and said "Do you have proof that Gohan was being abused." Bulma answered and said "Yes we do, here are some of the pictures of Gohan when we first found him." The judges looked at this and frowned.

Gohan was curious as to whether they would let him stay or go. He curled even tighter against Goku's leg. "Can we ask Gohan a couple of questions?" Chichi immediately screamed "NO! I FORBID IT!" The judges said "SILENCE! We decide as to whether you talk or not. And we will talk to Gohan. "

The lady judge spoke to Gohan "How was your time with your mother?" Chichi glared at Gohan, her eyes warning him to say nothing wrong. Gohan trembled and said "She…she…hit me a lot Mrs. Judge. She liked taking a knife and cutting my tail with it. She never fed me and she constantly made me do homework." Once he was finished talking he took off his jacket and showed his back. On it there stood a large X, with the words "Mommy's monkey." Written on it.

The judges said "We will discuss this. Wait for a while and we will come back with some results regarding the boy." When they left, Gohan put on his shirt and ran to the comfort of his dad. Goku felt disgusted at how chichi treated Gohan. He was a little kid for God's sake. How could chichi be so cruel.

Goku felt glad he wasn't part of her life anymore.

The judges came and said "We have decided that the boy must choose where he wants to stay. All evidence we have been given lead to the fact that Mr. Son and Ms. Bulma take care of Gohan, however we do need the child's opinion. So where do you want to stay Gohan? "

The entire room fell into deep silence. Goku ushered Gohan into the place where people are allowed to talk. "I…. I…" Gohan stammered. Everybody watched silently and patiently. Gohan's tail wagged behind him. He looked at Chichi and shivered. Chichi then said in a quiet voice which only Gohan and Goku could hear "If you say your father should take care of you then I will hunt you down."

Goku then said to Gohan "Don't worry, just say the truth and you will be fine." Gohan looked at the judges, his tail happily wagging behind him and said in a very happy voice

"I want to go home with daddy and Ms. Bulma."

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A new beginning**

"I want to go home with daddy and Ms. Bulma." Gohan had said. The judges said "This case is closed!"

The judge had hardly even spoke sentence when Chichi screamed "NO! GOHAN IS MINE! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM FROM ME LIKE THAT. HIS FATHER CANNOT RAISE HIM!" She gestured towards Goku and Gohan in a accusing way "JUST LOOK AT THEM!" She practically screamed. The judges had already sent guards to take her away. "WHY THE HELL WOULD A 4YR OLD BOY DRESS IN A GI?! THE ONLY PLACE FOR THAT BOY IS BEHIND THE DESK! AND ONLY **I** CAN PROVIDE FOR IT !"

Her aura turned blood red and she hit the guards and ran towards Gohan. Goku was about to defend Gohan from Chichi when Gohan felt time stand still. He felt his heart beating. His tail was wrapped on Goku's leg while he was cuddling him. In a flash back he saw his mother yet again, torturing, cutting, laughing at him. He felt rage bubbling underneath the surface of his skin.

All that pent up rage boiled upwards. And it was all directed towards one person that made his life miserable. She made him feel hopeless, unwanted, unloved, used. Chichi was about an inch away from Gohan when… "AUGGH!" Gohan yelled. Goku could suddenly feel increase a massive increase in Gohan's Ki. It was higher than anything he felt. Goku actually backed away in shock at the sheer power Gohan was producing.

Chichi grabbed Gohan when she felt her arm snap. She yelled out in agony is the four year old looked at her with black emotionless eyes. The boy lifted Chichi up and started to mercilessly punch her. Goku ran towards him and tried too calm Gohan down. He succeeded and turned Gohan around Goku and Chichi then saw one thing, his eyes were burning and in pain.

Goku could actually see the pain he went through. He could for a second see Chichi tower over him. He could feel the blows she inflicted upon him.

He was back in reality and he actually took Gohan with force he never knew. Gohan struggled, but Gohan touched a nerve that would knock Gohan out. Gohan fell asleep in his arms. Gohan then felt comforted. He breathed in Goku's scent and Gohan's tail wrapped around Goku's arm. Gohan sub-consciously purred as Goku held him closer to his chest.

Chichi screamed as the guards took her away. "DID YOU SEE! IT WAS JUST A FEW DAYS, AND HE IS ALREADY A DUMB DELINQWUENT!" Goku just took Gohan and flew towards Mt. Pouatzu. Goku realized that Gohan was going to enjoy the time with Goku. Goku thought about how strong Gohan was.

While Goku was taking Gohan out to his new home, he realized Gohan had a hidden power hidden deep within. Goku thought maybe he could train it so that Gohan could unleash it.

Gohan didn't mean to release all that energy, but he was so angry with his mom. His mom had made him her toy. He remembered every little thing she did to him. She had hit him, beat him, starved him, chocked him, used him. He remembered once his mom had introduced him to a doctor. She had threatened to hurt him if he told the truth towards the doctor. He wanted revenge. His rage was all but friendly.

When Gohan had snapped, in order for him not to go mad…he retreated into his mind. When he came to he realized he was in a bed. Gohan panicked for a second thinking that Chichi had him back. He was about to scream out before he smelled his father's scent.

He went up and walked towards his father's room. He smelled his father, yes, but he smelled his mom too. The only difference was his mom smelled…nice. Goku sensed Gohan come to him. He felt Gohan's small body climb into Goku's bed. Goku's heart melted when Gohan hugged Goku and fell asleep.

Goku knew he would be training Gohan to train soon. Goku closed his eyes and let sleep overwhelm him.

(A/N So sorry for the short chapter. Anyway It was a very busy week. So hopefully you guys will understand. I will "Try" to update on all my story's.

The Wind: You'll see…

Smashgunner: Thanks!

Hayabusa Girl: Thanks for the review.

Until next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

**hayabusa girl: Here is the chapter. Sorry for taking so long.**

 **Guest: Definantly. Vegeta knows how it is to be abused so he will have some sort of bond with Gohan.**

 **Congrats: Yay me =)**

 **kagome higurashi: Here you go!**

 **Guest2: Here you go as well!**

 **Fanakatsuki: Indeed.**

 **Tsoof: Thank you.**

 **Pocketshot24: Thank you…for the review. I like your stories as well. ;)**

 **Christian pastro: Well then I hope you don't get too disturbed with the content. Let me tell you it's going to get very dark in a couple of chapters.**

 **Guest 3: I don't remember reading something like that until you told me. No I did not copy that story.**

 **I have no excuse for putting this chapter here so late, probably writers block and pure laziness. I have no excuse for putting this chapter here so late, probably writers block and pure laziness. So without further ado here is the next chapter…**

* * *

 **Who are you?**

 _"Wake up!" He opened his lesser swollen eyes and looked around. His mom was there, standing in front of him with…with the wip…nononononNONONO! This isn't real. "It's time for you to work brat!" Gohan didn't calm down though, instead the beaten boy lied still and trembled violently. Chichi noticed. The Ox-Princess sat next to him and violently pulled his ear earning a yelp from the child. She whispered into his ear "If you work hard today there's a bowl of rice in the fridge. Work hard and you may get that. Am I clear?" Gohan nodded, suppressing a shiver, he needed to finish all his work in record time. Then he could at least be somewhat full. He hoped he could do it._

 _So close…almost there…YES! Gohan did it, he worked hard and made sure all his work was correct. He could almost taste that bowl of rice. He closed his book and walked downstairs. "Mother!" He yelled. He recently stopped calling Chichi his mom or mommy, he didn't know why and it didn't make sense. "So you finished it…good! Stand over there." The woman ordered. Gohan weakly moved towards the corner she pointed to._

 _Chichi showed him the bowl of rice and he couldn't help it, he started drooling at it. Chichi smirked cruelly and walked over to the couch where Richard (Her boyfriend) was lazing like the pig he was. "Hey Richie, you awake baby?" She called to him. "Huh what you want?" He mumbled. "You hungry baby?" Gohan looked in utter dismay as Richard nodded and ate the rice. Chichi laughed at Gohan. "Your reaction is so priceless. Now go upstairs and get in bed." Gohan weakly dragged himself upstairs and landed onto his bed. He cried himself to sleep._

 _Gohan woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person expecting it to be Chichi. Instead it was Richard, he was nervous. "Kid, your mom's out. I've seen how she treated you and I can't allow that." He put his hand into his pocket and showed Gohan a badge, showing him that he was a cop. "The police were monitoring your mother. That's all you need to know." Gohan's swelled and dirty bloodshot eyes opened slightly as he had hope to get out of this damn hellhole._

 _"Do you have anything to say?" Gohan's toung was dry, but he tried to speak. "So…hu..ng..ry." The cops eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't once seen the kid be fed, since he was assigned on the case. "Here you go…ahhhHHH!" The cop screamed as a blade tore through his torso. Gohan could only look in shock as his mother frowned. She smiled sickeningly as she walked forward. She raised her hand and smashed his head. She held tighter and tighter until Gohan could only struggle. The Chibi could feel his head crack as his mother started laughing violently._

 _"Now, let me show you what real pain is…" Chichi murmured as she started ripping off Gohan's clothes. Gohan shook his head…she was gonna do it…he didn't like it…it hurt. "Cry for me baby!" Chichi yelled as she started the brutal torture._

"WHOA GOHAN STOP STOP!" Goku yelled. Gohan was thrashing in bed and making lot of weird noises. Bulma had earlier come to see how Gohan was coming along. She had never expected to see the son of Goku in such a horrible state. Suddenly Gohan woke up. His tail puffed up and he looked around him and scrambled to the corner of the bed. Once there he put both of his knees to his face and started to shake as he sought peace in his world of darkness. Both his guardians were there in an instant.

"Shhh… Come now. Don't cry it was just a dream!" The spiky haired Chibi slowly shook his head, making both Guardians look at the child in surprise. His blood-shot eyes told them a story they never would expect. Gohan's eyes were so young and yet it held countless amounts of pain, torture and death. The bloodshot eyes started sprouting tears and he gripped his fathers gi. "No dream. A memory." The tiny boy whimpered "W…Why?"

Such a simple question. Holding so much emotion it could just kill. Goku sighed "I don't know Gohan. I really don't." Bulma smiled sadly and gently picked up the four-year-old. She gave him a hug to which he gladly embraced. Bulma hummed a song and Gohan felt his eyes close. He tried to fight it. He wanted to stay awake...but alas he was a child. Naturally he would go to sleep and that is just what happened.

"Do you think we should go to that reunion in about three days?" She asked Goku. The spiky haired warrior nodded. Some friends would do the boy good. Taking Gohan from Bulma he put him back into bed where he would sleep soundly for the next three hours.

* * *

Three days had passed. Bulma was working in her lab when she heard a yell. "MRS. BULMA?" She yelled back "In a couple of minutes' sweetie!" She smiled sadly and finished whatever project she was working on. Gohan had slightly warmed up to her and Goku. He was still edgy with other people in the room. Naturally he would, considering what he had been put through. Bulma shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

She opened the door, but immediately closed it when she realized that Gohan was in there. Gohan was very stubborn about privacy and literally demanded that he be alone at all times when in the bathroom. It seemed rude, but she could understand. Bulma sighed and knocked on the door. Gohan opened it very carefully. He smiled when he saw Bulma. The blue haired genius smiled as he gave her a hug and looked up at her with those black dark orbs of his.

"What is that?" He pointed towards a see-through canister. Bulma smiled, it was the cookie canister. "What are those…well, they are cookies. You eat them." Gohan looked up at Bulma with _the eyes._ "C…can I have a cookie Mrs. Bulma?" Bulma chuckled "Sure." She handed him one and he ate it in one bite. His eyes widened. "Wow! They taste good."

"Of course they do! Their cookies!"

"Can I have another?" Bulma nodded and giggled as she saw Gohan picking out three cookies and stuffing them into his mouth. He looked up shyly at Bulma. "Gohan…" The young lad looked at Bulma and wondered what she wanted to say.

"Listen we are going to a reunion and we need to take you with us." Bulma spoke. Gohan's looked around before whispering "O…ok. Is Unca Yamcha gonna be there?" Bulma's eyes twitched "I don't think so." Gohan sighed in relief. Two days ago Gohan had met Yamcha. Yamcha was….ahem…having fun in bed with another women and Gohan accidently came in…it didn't end very well…for Yamcha at least. Bulma near murdered him and Gohan was traumatized for hours.

"Ok, I think you can go dress. You have your Gi."

"Umm, Mrs. Bulma…"

"Yes."

"Is Master Roshi a nice person?"

The thought of master Roshi's "BOOKS" made Bulma want to violently yell in frustration, but for the sake of Gohan she didn't. Instead she nodded. Gohan smiled and raced towards his cupboard and started to dress up.

Gohan dressed up in Goku's gi. At the hole in the back of the Gi, Gohan's tail was protruding from his back. Bulma dressed up as well. When both were ready they called for Goku. He came and took Gohan on the nimbus cloud. Bulma use her airplane and they flew towards Master Roshi's island.

When they landed Gohan was introduced to Master Roshi, Krillin and Turtle. He liked them, but was too scared to even let go of Goku's pant leg. "Uh, Goku is it normal for a boy to be that scared?" Krillin asked as Gohan literally kept his hands on Goku or Bulma's pants. He didn't go anywhere alone. Goku sighed as he held Gohan in his arms.

"Krillin, Chichi, his mother did that to him."

"What? You had sex with her?!"

Goku covered Gohan's ear and looked a little angry. "Let me explain. Yes, Chichi and I did that. A couple of months later she had given me a letter, saying she hated me and I was a bastard. That was four years ago Krillin. I don't know what happened to Chichi, but Gohan was born and she has been treating him horribly. Uh…Gohan go take a walk with Bulma."

"Ok."

Goku looked sadly as Gohan and Bulma went for a walk. "She hurt him Krillin." He said. Krillin asked "Who?"

"Gohan. She hurt him."

"What did she do to him?"

"She did stuff that I never thought she would."

"Like what?"

Goku sighed and silently whispered…

"She raped him."

"WHAT!"

Krillin was shocked. "Goku…" He whispered "Why…how…could…she do that to her own child? I mean, from what I thought it would be bad, but I didn't think that she would do that." Goku bowed his head and silently growled "I know…the worst is that she is still roaming around freely. I don't know where she is and I don't know if I can ever tell Gohan that."

"Tell me what Dad?" Goku's head turned around and he nervously said "N…nothing Gohan….heh..he." Gohan looked at him suspiciously, but he looked at Krillin and then asked "Can I stand next to you?" Krillin smiled when Gohan looked at him.

He was about to reply when he felt a horrible power level. Goku instinctively told Gohan to stay behind Krillin. Something was coming…and it came in the form of a man. The man had a tail, just like Gohan. He had long hair and some strange armor. He spoke with Goku. Gohan didn't know what he was saying as he clutched Krillin's pants in fear.

Yet suddenly he was in the other man's hand and desperately trying to get away from him. The man laughed as he weakly tossed and turned in his hands without success. The man quickly told Goku that he came from another planet and that he was from a near extinct warrior race known as Saiyans. He also told Goku that his real name was Kakarot.

The person was Goku's brother Raditz and he wanted Goku's help to destroy another planet. Goku quickly denied. Raditz then laughed and said "Well little brother, your boy is in my hands." He flew up into the air and then said "Little brother. Kill 100 Earthlings in the next 24 hours and then you can join us."

Raditz laughed as he flew away. Gohan kept struggling and crying. Raditz didn't like that so he knocked Gohan out. Gohan felt something hit his neck and the darkness closed in. The last thing he heard was a laugh…

* * *

 **Ok so I think that updates will be more common. I'm actually glad I finally made some time today to complete this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **Gohanforever**


End file.
